The Competitive Drive
by Nik Nak17
Summary: She had given him an offer he couldn't refuse. But was it worth his pride?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little two shot to get me through a little writers block I'm having with We Could be Heroes. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx. Oh and ten81csi owns Kylie Flack she's just nice and let's me use her. But you should check out her stories they are awesome!**

The sun beat down on Don Flack Jr. as he ran through the park. He started to lag behind to watch is girlfriend's ass sway back and forth in her soccer shorts. She had one of the best asses he had ever seen, and she was proud of it too. Flack let out a groan when she turned around and stopped running.

Her bellybutton ring glistened in the sunlight as she folded her arms over her lime green sports bra. "Could you run any slower?" She asked her brown eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." Flack smiled as he tried to tilt is head to catch another glimpse of her ass.

Niki Foxx raised an eyebrow and punched her boyfriend in the arm. "Eyes up here," She said, pointing to her face, "I should never go running with you. You're holding me back."

"Please, I could out run you any day." Flack rolled his eyes.

Niki let out a snort instead of laughing at Flack. He raised his eyebrow at her as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Are you joking?" Niki asked, the Foxx grin on her face, "Please, I could beat you in a race any day. Ex-soccer player right here."

"That means nothing. I could beat you, hands down."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Niki asked a smirk on her face.

Flack lined himself next to Niki and looked ahead to find something for them to race to. About a hundred yards away stood a green garbage can; the perfect finish line.

"Alright, to that green garbage. On your marks, get set…" Flack started getting himself in the starting position.

"Go!" Niki suddenly shouted as she took off toward the garbage can.

"Cheater!" Flack called after her as he took off after her.

The homicide detective used his long legs to try to catch up to the petite narcotics detective. He could cover way more ground than her. Soon Flack was only two long strides from catching up to Niki, until she got another burst of speed. _Those damn soccer players_, Flack thought as he did his best to catch up.

"Winner!" Niki cheered when she passed the green garbage can.

"You cheated!" Flack cried as he bent over to catch his breath, "I could have easily beaten you if you didn't cheat."

The brunette shook her head. "As if, I basically blew you away in the end."

"Because you had like two strides on me! If we started at the same time you wouldn't have had the lead."

"Look," Niki grinned, folding her arms across her chest, "I bet you I could beat you at anything."

"Oh yeah?" Flack asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Niki nodded her head, a grin on her face. "Yeah, 500 bucks says I can beat you at any four things of your choosing."

"Oh really?" Flack asked. Niki nodded her head, putting her hand out for him to shake it. Flack grabbed her hand. "Alright, you got yourself a bet. Bring it."

"Oh trust me baby," She said, flashing Flack the Foxx grin, "It's already brought."

….

The garage light shined down on the hockey net that had been sitting on the driveway since Niki had broken the last one almost 12 years ago. Flack had decided that their first competition would be Horse, hockey style. Back in high school Flack had set the record for most goals scored in one season, and no one had broken it yet.

Niki Foxx stood off to the side and watched as Flack took a shot from the left side of the goal at an awkward angle; a shot Niki wasn't good at. Back in high school Niki was a defenseman for her school team and held the record for most goals scored by a defenseman. Most of her shots came from in front of the other team's blue line.

The sound of the puck hitting against the post caught Niki's attention. She watched as the puck hit the back of the net and a grin spread across Flack's face.

"Try hitting that shot." He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

The brunette walked to the exact spot Flack was in and tried to line up her shot. Everything about this shot was tough for her. It was too close and it was on the left side. Niki was a righty and to take the shot with her right hand would make the shot even tougher. She brought her stick back, her left hand leading, and praying that she would make the shot. The next thing she knew, she could hear the puck hit the upper part of the post and Flack's life roaring through the night.

"That's an R for you Foxxy," He said in between laughs, "What is that now? H-O-R… Hor!"

Don Flack Sr. shook his head at the two. When he had heard that the two were having a friendly competition that involved who could make the craziest hockey shots, he had to see it. He had taught both everything he knew about hockey and knew how good they both were. But his money was on Niki. He had seen her take some pretty crazy shots back in the day.

"I know, I know," She mumbled as she picked the puck up with the blade of her stick. She walked in front of the net and backed up a few feet. She started throwing the puck up and catching it on the blade each time. Niki finally throw the puck up in the air and waited till it was at the perfect height in the air to smack it with the blade into the back of the net.

"Beat that Donnie boy." Niki smirked as she walked over to stand next to Flack Sr.

The elder Flack looked down at her, a smile on his face. "That was a nice shot right there."

"You kidding me? That shot was beautiful," Niki grinned, "And a shot that Flackie will never hit. Ever."

"Just watch me." He growled as he copied what Niki had just done. However, when he hit the puck it sailed over the goal and put another dent into the garage door.

"Oh, what's that Donnie? H-O-R-S? Hors? As in more than one?" Niki teased him.

"Shut up," Flack growled as he tried to come up with another crazy shot, "You're gonna regret challenging me to this bet." He stood a couple of feet away from the goal, his back facing it. He balanced the puck on his blade, hoping he would make this shot. Flack turned the blade around as he swung it down, the puck heading straight for the net.

Flack Sr. nodded his head in approval at his son's such. "Nice one Donald."

"Thanks Dad," He forced a smile, mostly because his father called him Donald, "Alright Niki, think you can hit that?"

Niki nodded her head as she mimicked exactly what Flack had done. She even hit the net in the same spot Flack did. She turned to him, a smile on his face. "Suck it."

She walked to the end of the driveway and then took two steps to her left, her sweet spot. She could always hit shots from here. She put the puck down and moved it back and forth, before smacking it causing it to fly through the air and hit the back of the net.

"Hope you brought you're A-game." Niki said, a look of determination in her eye.

Flack glared at his girlfriend as he walked past her to get to the spot where she had just taken the shot from. He put the puck down and took a deep breath. This was an all or nothing shot. If he missed, he was done for. He took the slap shot and watched as the puck soared through the air and hit the top post of the goal.

"Tell me that went in!" Flack argued, from his angle it looked like the puck hit the underside of the upper post.

"No way, just face it you lost!" Niki yelled at him, "You can't make a call to Toronto and get a review. It ain't happenin'."

"No this isn't fair!"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Face, it you just got E. So that makes H-O-R-S-E. You lose, game over. I win."

"That was so in! You can't deny that Pops!" Flack yelled as he turned to his father.

"Nik has a point; you just can't call up Toronto and get a review. It didn't look in to me." Flack Sr. said.

Flack shook his head in disbelief. "That's so not fair! You like her more than me!"

"That has nothing to do with this," Flack Sr. smiled, "Her shot was clearly in, and your shot wasn't."

"So that means, I win round one," Niki grinned, "I hope you can do a little better with round two."

Flack glared at his girlfriend, her famous smile on her face. He couldn't believe she just won. He was supposed to be the better hockey player. And he was supposed to win this bet hands down. "Oh I will, you better get ready to lose."

"Niki Foxx never loses," She smiled as she went up on her tip toes to kiss Flack's cheek, "Just remember that."

…..

Round two took place in Flack's apartment. Kylie Flack had set up cups on either side of the table for Niki and Flack's beer pong game. She wasn't too sure why Flack had chosen beer pong as their next competition; Niki Foxx was a pro at beer pong. She and Kylie had gone undefeated in beer pong for God knows how long.

"I can't believe you challenged me to beer pong," Niki laughed as she threw the ping pong ball up and down, "Prepared to get shit on."

Flack shook his head. "Nah, you're gonna lose Babe. Now throw the ball."

Kylie giggled as she watched Niki shake her before throwing the ping pong ball into one of Flack's red cups. He angrily grabbed his cup and chugged the beer that was in it. He took the ball and threw it towards Niki's cups.

"Drink Babe, drink." He said smugly when the ball went into his girlfriend's cup.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sweetie," Niki growled and then chugged her beer, "You have a lot of nerve thinking you could beat me at this." She sunk the ball in another one of Flack's cups making him drink again.

"I'll use whatever tone I want, dear." He growled after he finished his beer. Once again Flack sunk his shot causing Niki to drink.

Both players kept sinking their shots; each player only had three cups left. Niki had never had to drink this much before in a game of beer pong, except when she was playing her brothers. She needed Flack to miss, just to bust up her confidence. Niki Foxx was supposed to be a pro at this. She lined up her shot, praying that it would go in. She closed her eyes and let go of the ball. The sound of Kylie's cheers let her know that she had sunk her shot.

Flack finished off that cup and put it off to the side with all the others. He was starting to regret challenging Niki to this. If only she would just miss a shot. He knew that would lower her confidence and he would be in the door to the win and 500 bucks. Flack grabbed the ball and threw it at the cup and watched as it bounced off the rim and onto the floor.

"No!" Flack cried, slamming his fist on the table.

A wide smiled spread across Niki's face. "Yes!" She cheered. This was the second wind she needed.

"Come on Foxxy! Beat my brother's ass!" Kylie cheered as she clapped her hands together.

Niki winked at her friend before she sent the ping pong ball flying towards Flack's cup. She sunk another, making Flack drink is second to last cup. The homicide detective quickly grabbed the ball, wanting to show is girlfriend he was going down without a fight. He chucked the ball, clearly missing the cups, and almost hit Niki.

"Jackass!" Niki shouted, "You almost hit me!"

"Trust me that was the last thing I wanted to do." Flack groaned as he watched Niki sink her last shot.

"Oh Niki you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Nik! Hey, hey, hey Niki!" Kylie sang as she high fived her best friend.

Niki laughed as she watched Flack chug his last cup of beer. "What does defeat taste like darling?"

"Just you wait," Flack said, "You'll know the taste of defeat after I wipe the floor with you in a game of pool tomorrow."

The Narcotics detective stopped in her tracks. Pool was not her sport. And Flack knew that. Niki need to figure out some way she could beat Flack at pool. There just had to be something.

…

The next day Kylie and Niki sat at a little café to discuss what Niki should do about her pool game that night. Niki winked at the waiter as he placed her chocolate chip muffin down in front of her.

"Stop flirting with the waiter," Kylie said, rolling her eyes, "We need to discuss how you're going to win tonight."

"I know. I need to win. But I can't risk just trying to beat Flack fair and square. He'll kick my ass." Niki complained as she ripped the top part of her muffin off.

Kylie took a sip of her coffee as she thought about what her friend could do. "Well you could wear a skimpy outfit. Get his mind off his game and on you."

"Hmm, that could work…"

"It will work," Kylie smiled, "Think about it. Everyone knows how much he loves starring at your boobs and ass…"

"And he's always undressing me with his eyes, no matter what I'm wearing." Niki added.

"Exactly and that'll take his mind off his game and it'll put his mind on you."

"And giving me the advantage to win the game. I'm finally starting to rub off on you." Niki said, nodding her head in approval.

Kylie smiled at her friend. "You knew it would have to happen eventually. So what do you think you'll wear?"

"I'm thinking that blue tank top…"

"The one that makes your boobs look massive and shows off most of your abs." Kylie interrupted her.

Niki nodded her head. "Yes that would be the one. Donnie seems to really like that one. And I'm thinking those jeans with all those holes in them…"

"The low raise ones that make your ass look…"

"Amazing? Yes those ones. Donnie likes those…though I'm sure he likes them more on his bedroom floor." Niki smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it right now," Kylie groaned as she held her hands over her ears, "I didn't need to hear that much. Ew."

"Oops," Niki shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't help myself. But FYI, you're a genius. I'm so winning that 500 bucks now."

"I know, but when you win I expect a nice little award for myself with your prize money." Kylie said.

The Narcotics detective rolled her brown eyes. "Alright, fine. You'll get something. I just gotta win the rest of the events first."

"Oh trust me," The CSI smiled, "I know for a fact Foxxs hate to lose. And I also know that Niki Foxx never loses."

Niki flashed her best friend the Foxx smile. "You are a wise woman, a very wise woman."

"Yeah," Kylie said, smiling back at her friend, "Tell me something I don't know."

**So how'd you like it? Just let me know by leaving a little review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Weakness

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update. I was going to update when I finished the last chapter, but I lost complete motivation for it. So I figured I would post this and made I would get some sort of motivation to finish this. So hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Niki Foxx and Apollo 'The Beast'. And ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack, she's just really nice and lets me borrow her.**

Flack placed his beer on the side of the pool table as he waited for Niki to walk into the bar. His view of the door was obstructed by a group of men huddled around one of the tables. He looked down at his watch to see that she was ten minutes late. Flack didn't bother to wonder if Niki was coming or not; he knew she would. Niki was too competitive to not show up to their pool game, even if she was shitting her pants about losing the bet because Flack was sure he had this in the bag.

The sound of wolf whistles brought Flack from his thoughts of winning. He tried to see what the girl who walked in looked like; though he knew if Niki saw him doing this she'd punch him in the face. Flack's jaw dropped when the brunette stopped right in front of him. His eyes looked up and down her body. Her brown hair was down and curled something she only did on special occasions. She wore a low cut blue tank top that gave every man in the bar a clear view of her cleavage. As Flack's eyes traveled down her body he realized the tank top showed off her finely tone abs and her prized zodiac belly button ring that she rarely took off. His eyes then landed on her tattoo that lay on her right hip. And then he finally got to her jeans, low rise, dark colored, and holes in all the right places. And he was pretty sure by the way the guy's heads were turning her jeans made her already amazing look ass out of this world.

"You should stop staring like that," The girl smiled, "Someone might steal the pool table." She winked at him as she grabbed a cue stick and took a swig of Flack's beer.

Flack shook his head, trying to keep his mind PG. "I'm glad you finally showed up Nik." He said smugly.

"You know how I love to make an entrance." Niki smiled, knowing full well she had in fact made an entrance.

"Just break." Flack said sharply. He just wanted to win this game and then take Niki home to do all the things he wished he could do to her.

"Will do!" Niki saluted him before she bent over the table.

He felt weak when he couldn't resist the urge to look down his girlfriend's shirt while she was leaning forward to break the balls. It was just there and Flack felt like he had to look.

Niki broke the balls and watched as the orange ball went into the left corner pocket. She gave Flack a smirk when she realized she had somehow set herself up to get another solid ball into one of the pockets. "Looks like you're stripes." She smiled as she adjusted herself to hit the green ball in one of the side pockets.

She lined up her shot next to Flack, making it easy for him to see her tramp stamps. One of Flack's many weakness when it came to Niki Foxx. He swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself.

Niki brought back the cue stick and hit it against the white ball which rolled into the green one and dropped it into the pocket. She flashed Flack the Foxx grin, but it was suddenly wiped off her face when she realized she didn't have any other easy shots.

When she saw the smug look on Flack's face, Niki knew she was done for. She watched with a grimace on her face as Flack sank three shots in a row. Pool was his game, not Niki's. In that moment as Flack lined up his next shot Niki decided she needed to step up her game.

"Donnie," She whined as she leaned forward across from Flack.

Flack looked up and gawked at the sight before him. He had a perfect view of Niki's cleavage and the shirt she was wearing was leaving nothing to his imagination. He was so focused on what he could be doing to Niki at the moment he hadn't realized he accidently moved the cue stick which hit the white ball. It just grazed Flack's green stripped one and ended up moving closer to the solid purple one.

"Yay," Niki cheered as she grabbed her cue stick, "My turn."

"No it isn't. I didn't hit mine yet." Flack argued.

Niki rolled her eyes as she pointed to where the white ball now was. Flack's eyes grew wide when he realized he did hit the ball. But he couldn't even remember moving his cue. If he kept doing things like this, this game would be a lot closer than he had originally planned.

….

The game had not gone as smoothly as Flack had hoped for, but he only needed to get his red striped ball into one of the pockets to win. Niki on the other hand, needed to get three more balls in the pockets. He had this game in the bag. And Niki knew that too.

During the night, Niki had received many drinks from guys in the bar. She hadn't bothered to tell Flack because it would have pissed him off, but at this moment it seemed like the opportune time to tell him.

"Another drink?" Niki moaned when the bartender walked over with a drink in her hand, "What is this? Like my tenth one tonight?"

Flack looked up to see the bartender staring at _his_ girlfriend. Flack knew the look the bartender was giving Niki, it was a look he had given her many times and it always lead to them in bed together.

"Hey when a hot chick walks into a bar guys noticed. And trust me babe, you turn heads." The bartender winked at her.

Niki threw her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand on her hip. "I do what I can. So who's the drink from?"

"It's from me," He smiled as he licked his lips, "I've seen a lot of girls walk into this bar and none of them have had an ass as out of this world as yours." The blue eyed blonde haired bartender placed his little tanned hand over Niki's.

And that's when Flack lost it.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted as he stood up, "Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"

The bartender jumped at the sound of Flack's voice. "Oh man, I'm sorry…I uh…I didn't know man! I didn't…I didn't mean to…" He stuttered as he stumbled back trying to find his way back to the bar.

Flack went back to lining up his shot, though he was still fuming about some douche bag hitting on his girlfriend. "The nerve of some assholes, hitting on another guy's girl. Not cool, not fucking cool!" He growled as he hit the ball. His mind wasn't completely focused on his shot which is why the black eight ball went into the corner pocket instead of the red striped one.

"No!" Flack cried, completely in shock that he had actually hit the black eight ball in by mistake.

"Oh my god…" Niki started, her eyes wide, "I won! I just fucking won!"

Flack shook his head, disgraced in himself. "I can't believe I did that. I just can't believe it."

"Aw it's okay Donnie," Niki cooed as she grabbed Flack's belt to pull him close to her, "Everyone loses to a Foxx."

"No, no. Do not try to make me feel better with sex. I lost at pool, to _you_!" Flack moaned as he moved Niki's hands from his belt.

Niki put her hands on her hips and gave Flack a stern look. "First off, I'm not that bad a pool. And secondly, do you not see me right now? How could you not want to have sex with me?"

Flack looked Niki up and down and let out a moan when he felt her hands slip up his shirt. He looked into her big browns eyes and couldn't refuse her. He let into her and his desires and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to hers. They broke apart only when air became a necessity.

"Your place or mine?" He asked as he rested his forehead on hers.

Niki scrunched her face in thought. "Mine, I've been leaving Apollo all alone lately because of you."

"You know you could always just move in with me," Flack said, rolling his eyes, "I mean I'm not the biggest fan of the Beast, but if it bothers you that you leave him alone a lot…"

"No…not yet. Let's get through this bet first and then maybe we can think about that." Niki said, smiling at Flack as she started to drag him out of the bar.

"You're going to completely forget we even had this conversation, you do know that right?"

"Well I will for a while," Niki grinned at him, "Because my mind is gonna be on winning that 500 bucks. So what's the next competition?"

"Give me a day. I'm gonna think of a really good one. One that test all my skills and puts all your skills to shame." Flack said to her with a sly smile.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. That's sounds like more of a challenge than what our next competition will be."

Flack shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Niki's waist pulling her close to him. He was going to find an event that would put Niki's skills to shame. As he thought about all the things they could do on the walk home, Flack realized that this could be more challenge than their next event. If that was the case then he was in big trouble.

….

"You lost at a pool game?" Danny Messer asked for the fifth time. He removed his glasses from his face to wipe a tear away from his eye, he was laughing that hard.

Flack shook his head, completely ashamed of himself. "I know. I don't know what was wrong with me. My head just wasn't in the game."

"What was Niki's wearing?" Danny asked suddenly.

"What the hell?" Flack growled, "Don't you dare think about my girlfriend like that!"

Danny shook his head. He'd never do that to his best friend, though if Flack and Niki did break up Danny would comfort Niki and be by her side. "Nah man, I wouldn't but maybe you were."

"Well, she just looked so fucking amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. And I wasn't the only one. Apparently guys kept buying her drinks and then the bartender hit on her right in front of me! Asshole." Flack growled at the memory from last night.

Danny started laughing and didn't stop until Flack punched him in the arm. "Sorry man, it's just…you got played."

"I got played?" Flack asked.

"Hell yeah you got played," Danny nodded his head, "Your mind was on Niki and all the things you wanted to do to her and not the game. And after that bartender thing, I bet ya you were fuming. You probably weren't focusing at all at that point."

Flack thought about it for a minute and then his jaw dropped. "She fucking played me. Oh I'm so going to get her back."

"That's my boy!" Danny smiled as he patted Flack on the back, "So what are you gonna pick?"

"I have no idea man. I need something good though, really good."

"What about an obstacle?" Danny asked, "Like stack it with all things you're good at. But then put some things Niki's good at so it doesn't look like you're cheating."

"I don't want to cheat. I want to win fair and square." Don said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be cheating; it would be taking advantage of your competitions weakness and that is exactly what Niki did to you."

"You're right! That is what she did to me! I'm gonna do the same thing to her. I hope she's ready to lose." Flack said with a sly smile on his face.

Danny had a big grin on his face. "Now that's the tone I wanna hear, now let's talk about that obstacle course…"

…

Niki sat back on her couch, Apollo's big head lying in her lap. Apollo was Niki's three year old German shepherd. He was big, he was mean, and he was vicious. But to Niki, Apollo would always be that little puppy she picked up from the puppy shop. From day one she knew Apollo would be a massive dog because of the size of his paws, but with the police dog training he had gained massive amounts of muscle, making him bigger.

Kylie Flack's piercing blue eyes watched Apollo's foot twitch as Niki scratched behind his ears. She giggled when his whole leg started to spaz. "That's so adorable."

"I know," Niki smile as she grabbed Apollo's face in her hands and kissed his snout, "He's just so fucking cute all the time."

"I wouldn't say all the time. He can be vicious, especially towards Donnie." Kylie said.

"That's true," Niki sighed, "Oh he asked me to move in with him."

"He did? Oh how exciting! But you probably said no." Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

The Narco cop nodded her head. "You are correct. I dunno, I told him we could talk about this after our competition. I need to focus. Our next event is an obstacle course."

"Who's picking the course out?" Kylie asked.

"Donnie is. Should I be nervous? You think he's gonna rig it?"

"Nah," Kylie shook her head, "This is Donnie we're talking about here. He wouldn't cheat."

"That's true, but I know he was going out with Danny today. And I know he was really pissed at me beating him in pool." Niki said.

"Oh, then maybe he would because I bet you Danny figured out your game plan."

Niki nodded her head. "Oh I bet ya he did. That dirty man whore. I'm gonna have to get down and dirty during this obstacle course."

"You go girl!" Kylie smiled, giving her friend a thumbs up, "I'll make a shirt for you."

"Oh make Tony one too!" Niki said a sly smile on her face.

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "Why Tony?"

"Because Donnie hates Tony, so I'm gonna ask him to come. Make sure his shirt says something about loving me. And we gotta bring Apollo too."

"You are a cheating genius." Kylie said, bowing to her friend.

Niki just shrugged her shoulders. "I know I am. I'd like to thank my Mafia blood for that. Without them I wouldn't be an amazing cheater."

"That's for sure. So when is this going down? I gotta get the shirts done."

"This Friday," Niki smiled, "Shit is going down. Be prepared to watch your brother get his ass kicked. And have to pay me 500 bucks. Life is so good!"

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review! Pretty please? **


End file.
